This invention relates generally to chair pads and, more particularly, to wood chair pads.
Chair pads serve as a protective covering for a floor area on which a chair or some furniture rests. The chair pad protects the underlying floor from damage due to wear and tear caused by the chair and the occupant of the chair moving upon the floor area on which the chair rests. A typical chair pad has polymer or plastic construction.
Most chair pads have a unitary one piece flattened body. Very few chair pads come from wood products and none are mass produced. Hardwood chair pads, however, remain rigid. Existing wood chair pads, particularly larger ones, cause difficultly in moving and more difficulty in shipping because of the special packaging required and freight restraints. Shippers, such as UPS and FedEx generally do not transport rigid wood chair pads.
Not deterred by shipping constraints, the chair mats of the Applicants use hardwood materials such a various species of bamboo, cherry, oak or mahogany, teak and rubber tree, for manufacturing into a chair pad of the present invention. Bamboo and teak have many uses, particularly as a substitute for wood, plastic, and composite materials in structural and product applications.